Breathe
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Talvez demorasse menos do que ele pensava. • NaruHina - Presente para Asthenia.182 •


O jogo da Alemanhã me prendeu tanto a atenção que eu acabei demorando um pouco pra postar (:

Sabe, eu estou realmente feliz por conseguir escrever novamente...**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL CARAAAAALHO, MAIS UUUUM, 4 x 0, CHUUUPA ARGENTINA! /surto IHSIUDHISUHDIUSHDU TOOOOOOOOOOMA MARADONA!**

PERDÃO, esse jogo está muito bom! Retomando...Estou realmente feliz, pq estava num recesso involuntário sem conseguir escrever.

E bom, essa fic eu prometi a muuuito²³ tempo para minha querida e amada **Asthenia.182. **Bestinha e tal, mas fiz com amor :B Espero que goste 3

Música do AVA, pq eu sei que ela gosta muuuito :D

So, vamos lá o/

* * *

**Breathe**

_Naruto x Hinata_

_

* * *

_

Esta manhã, Naruto veio falar comigo. Ele ainda faixas e ataduras pelo corpo. Disse tantas coisas, parecia uma pessoa mais feliz, mesmo com a perda de Sasuke, ele parecia tranqüilo. Depois de tudo isso, ele estava o mais próximo possível de se tornar Hokage, de realizar seu sonho de infância.

Mas de certo algo ainda o incomodava. Algo que ele havia deixado em segundo plano por algum tempo. Sorri ao vê-lo corar e ir, com sua costumeira cara de idiota indo em direção à área de treinamento. Problemático.

-Hinata! – Chamou, acenando, o loiro - Oe! – Foi se aproximando, e uma leve fadiga o atingiu, por conta dos ainda não curados ferimentos.

-N-naruto-kun? – Corou levemente a Hyuuga, enquanto levava uma das mãos à boca. Receosa, não sabia se devia ajudá-lo, então perguntou – V-você está bem?

Sentiu-se melhor, ao vê-lo com aquele grande sorriso, que a um bom tempo não via.

-Isso aqui? – Coçou a nuca, antes de se arrepender, por conta da leve dor que os movimentos causaram – Não é nada.

**_My hands shake clasped with fear as you come near._**

-Ah sim – Mirou o chão, olharia para ele a partir de então. O silêncio dominou o metro de distância entre eles, durante alguns segundos, e ela só conseguia ouvir a respiração acelerada de Naruto, provavelmente causada pela curta corrida.

Mas todo e qualquer silêncio fora quebrado quando ele a convidou, desajeitado, visivelmente constrangido.

-Hinata...- Coçou a nuca e sorriu de leve, olhando para os lados, evitando mirar o rosto da Hyuuga – Você quer dar uma volta? Sei lá...- Finalmente a olhou de frente, enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha – Para a gente conversar...

De longe, o jovem de cabelos arrepiados assistia a cena, se permitiu rir, mas foi em direção aos dois.

-Mas, mas...Eu tenho que... – Fazia gestos, a moça de cabelos azulados, até Shikamaru a interromper, de longe.

-Bah. – Foi se aproximando e se encostou em uma árvore perto – Eu cuido das coisas por aqui, até o supervisor chegar.

Naruto sorriu, Hinata não sabia como agir. Desde aquele fatídico dia, ele a evitava, nas poucas horas que não estava em combate. Um bom tempo se passou; não que ela tivesse alguma expectativa, mas só se sentia na obrigação de defender e expor a seu amado seus sentimentos. Não esperava retribuição, só não queria morrer guardando aquilo. E não se importava em morrer, se fosse por ele.

E eles seguiram, andando praticamente sem rumo. Naruto tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça e mirava o céu. Enquanto Hinata andava com os braços na frente do corpo e a cabeça baixa. Pareciam um Yin Yang, mas em tons de laranja e azul. O coração de Hinata disparou quando as palavras começaram a sair da boca do loiro.

-Sabe... – Continuou mirando o céu, e ela podia ver a luz do sol refletindo nos olhos azuis, formando uma cena muito agradável aos olhos da Hyuuga - Eu sou muito agradecido a você.

Ela, que ainda o olhava, decidiu nada falar. Evitar os gaguejos e só ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, então assentiu.

-E...Você se arriscou para me ajudar, sem se importar se ia morrer ou não... – Continuavam andando, vagarosamente – Nunca alguém havia feito algo assim por mim. – Deixou um largo sorriso se abrir em direção a Hinata, e logo voltou a falar – Quando ninguém...me aceitava como eu era...Você acreditava em mim. Você acreditou em mim. Então... – Ele parou de andar, um pouco a frente dela, e se virou – Obrigado. – Agradeceu, ainda sorrindo.

Um reconhecimento. Aquilo valia muito para Hinata. Muito mesmo. Uma felicidade muito grande invadiu seu coração naquele momento. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele voltou a falar, quase que a interrompendo.

-Ninguém nunca havia dito que me amava. – Falou, agora sem o sorriso a mostra.

**_And honestly, I love you._**

**_You make me feel alive._**

Sem ação. Sem ar. Sem saber o que dizer. Essas eram as sensações que se passavam dentro da moça a sua frente. E era visível, até mesmo ele podia perceber. Ela o olhava fixamente, com os olhos extremamente abertos. Ele pode ver uma lágrima começar a se formar no canto de um deles, então resolveu perguntar.

-Era verdade? – Deu um passo adiante, estavam a menos de um metro de distância.

Medo, o medo estava a dominando. Mas...a única vê em sua vida, que ela não havia sentido insegurança alguma foi quando se declarou. Devia ser forte. Não temeria, afinal ela o amava.

-Sim. – Respondeu, sem gaguejos ou tremores. E o olhou nos olhos. – Era verdade.

Sorriu fraco, estranho a ver falando daquela forma.

-E ainda é?

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Era um pouco mais difícil responder tais perguntas com ele tão próximo assim. E para ajudar ainda mais, ele deu mais um passo. Pouco mais de trinta centímetros os separavam naquele momento.

-Sabe...- Coçou a cabeça e passou a olhar o céu, onde nuvens passavam vagarosamente - Eu não posso dizer que te amo. – Passou a olhar o rosto da kunoichi, que ia se abaixando a cada palavra que ele dizia, mais um passo. – Mas eu gosto de você. Isso vale alguma coisa, não? – Sorriu, e logo deu mais um passo, dez, quinze centímetros os separavam. As bochechas de Hinata iam ficando ruborizadas, e ele colocou o indicador debaixo do queixo da moça, a fazendo olhar para ele. – Mas...Eu posso aprender. Se você me der tempo para isso, eu posso.

Ela respirou fundo, pois seus pulmões já não agüentavam mais ficar se ar, e...tentava crer no que ele estava falando. Ele estava mesmo dizendo aquelas coisas, ou ela estava sonhando?

**_I got a lot to say, if you will let me._**

**_It's always hard when you're around me._**

**_But here right now there's interest in your eyes._**

**_So hear me out and hear this the first time._**

Ele segurou o rosto da jovem de pele alva, e a puxou pra si, de uma forma um tanto... Desajeitada. Não tinha experiência com mulheres, mas encostou seus lábios nos tímidos lábios de Hinata. Aquela sensação era boa. Pequenos arrepios passaram pelo corpo dos dois. Naruto nunca havia, de fato beijado _uma garota_, mas os instintos falaram mais alto. Ele apostou em aprofundar o beijo, e os dois roçaram suas línguas por alguns instantes. Foi algo surreal.

**_Stars fall like dust, our lips will touch, we speak too much._**

Separaram as bocas por alguns segundos, e ela o ouviu sussurrar.

-Eu acho que vai ser mais rápido do que eu esperava.

**_Did you know that I love you?_**

**_Come and lay with me, I love you._**

**_And honestly, I love you._**

**_You make me feel alive,_**

**_And I'll love you until the end of time._**

**_

* * *

_**

Nanny, melamor, espero que tenha gostado (:

R**eeee**views para fazer a Shinodinha feliz? *-***_  
_**


End file.
